Barrows
Barrows Guide Requirements: *50 Magic *43 Prayer *55 Slayer or Completion of Underground pass Tips before starting: #14 kill count is not necessary but it will give you the maximum amount of runes from chest #If you choose not to kill a brother, his loot is unavailable from the chest #Kite all the melee brothers(explained bellow) #Do the shades of morton quest for fast teleport to barrows #One of the brothers is going to be your chest brother meaning he will only spawn inside the tunnels The Brothers: Dharok the Defiled Combat Level: 115 Hit Points: 100 Attack Style: Melee Special Attack: Deals more damage as health goes down Kittable: Yes Weakness: Magic Guthan the Infested Combat Level: 115 Hit Points: 100 Attack Style: Melee Special Attack: Chance to heal himself if he deals damage Kittable: Yes Weakness: Magic Verac the Defiled Combat Level: 115 Hit Points: 100 Attack Style: Melee Special Attack: Ability to hit through prayer and defense Kittable: Yes Weakness: Magic Torag the Corrupted Combat Level: 115 Hit Points: 100 Attack Style: Melee Special Attack: Drains your agility level and run energy Kittable: Yes Weakness: Magic Karil the Tainted Combat Level: 115 Hit Points: 100 Attack Style: Range Special Attack: Increased accuracy Kittable: No Weakness: Melee, but most people use magic Ahrim the Blighted Combat Level: 115 Hit Points: 100 Attack Style: Melee Special Attack: Lowers melee stats Kittable: No Weakness: Range Gear for Barrows: I will provide screenshots of different price range gear at barrows. Standard Setup: Iban blast set up This is the cheapest and fastes begginer setup. *Upgraded Iban Blast *Any mage gear *Range Gear for ahrim *Whip/Dragon Scimitar for kill count. *Rune armor to tank inside while getting kill count *Runes for Iban blast Cannon Setup:if your range level is too low If your like me and didnt start training your range till later in the game then this setup is your best bet. You will not be praying at ahrim with this setup but it could get a little expensive. My Current barrows setup: This is my current setup. I use ahrim top, trident, seers ring, whip and full guthans. I use ahrims top instead of guthans because of the magic bonus. The only thing this setup needs are infinity boots. Fighting The brothers The brothers should be fought in this order for optimal results and also which technique you need to use to kill them. Standard Setup: # Karil (pray) #Ahrim (pray) #Dharok (kite) #Guthan (kite) #Verac (kite) #Torag (kite) Cannon Setup: # Karil (pray) #Dharok (kite) #Guthan (kite #Verac (kite) #Torag (kite) #Ahrim (cannon) End Game Setup: # Karil #Dharok #3-6 just tank and hit with trident Its also recomended that you leave 4 spots open because most trips you will not use any food, instead of eating the sharks to make room for items/runes i choose not to bring 4 of them. The brothers are pretty simple to fight, especially the melee ones. The melee brothers can all be kited around their crypt so they do not actually hit you after they have moved to their safe spot. Most of the brothers will tag you as soon as they come out of the crypt, so be ready to click on the oposite side of the crypt so they only hit you once also its recomended you put on your rune armor at this phase. The way the kiting is done is by SELF CASTING your spell (click on ur spell then the brother) with your RUN OFF, then as soon as the animation for the spell starts you press control and click to where you want your character to go. Pressing controll on your keyboard makes your character run so you run twice as fast as the brothers. Dharok and Guthans kiting is differant from Verac and Torag, the kiting methods will be shown on the pictures bellow with an explanations. Dharok and guthan fight: This method is the method you need to use at guthan and dharok. Note that the brothers will hit you at first, so put on your armor to avoid damage. You need to be standing at the green circles, click on iban blast, then the brother, once the animation starts click where the blue circles are while pressing control on your keyboard. Guthan or Dharok should be right across from you at this point. repeat the same process but in the opposite direction. I will provide a picture bellow. Also notice that my run is off when casting the spell, if your run is on your character will move forward one step from the corner, giving all the brothers a chance to hit you. 2nd phase of the kiting for dharok and guthan Verac and Torag Fight: Verac and Torag are easier than guthan and dharok because they can kited at all 4 corners of the crypt and not just the 2 furthest ones. The kiting method is the same as before. SELF CAST SPELL, hold controll after your cast animation starts then click at the corners of the crypt. Make sure you are always at the opposite side of the crypt from verac and torag. Pictures and explanation of my fight with varac are bellow. When varac spawns out of his cryp you need to get the brother in the oposite corner of the crypt. Once you are across from the brother you will need to self cast iban blast, then run the nearest corner. In this picture the green circles are your start and ending position, while the red circles are veracs start and ending position within the crypt. This is another way the verac and torag can end up in the cryp. Always stand in the opposite sid of them and repeat the process till his dead. In this picture the green circles are your start and ending position, while the red circles are veracs start and ending position within the crypt. The Ahrim Cannon Method: You should only use this method if your range level is low as it can be more expensive than using a prayer pot. With this method you put your cannon inside ahrims crypt on the east side and stay on the west side of the crypt. This method only works if ahrim is on the east side of his crypt, if he does not get stuck there then u must run around the crypt unitl he is there or go up the stair and then repawn him. If you are standing on the east side of the crypt then there is a very high chance ahrim will spawn on that side. This is the proper cannon and ahrim placement. Inside the Tunnels: Once you go into the crypt of your chest brother you will end up in one of the ladder rooms. Your objective here is to get inside the chest room. Once you get in usually you only have one way out of the ladder room. For example if you start out in the top right ladder room and your only door is through the outer tunnels then you go all the way to the bottom right ladder room. This is when you need to find out which one of the four doors leads into the chest room. Even if you started at the top right of the ladder room the chest door could be in the crypt spiders door even though you could not go there directly. This is when you need to get your 14 kill count in order to receive the maximum amount of runes, if you pass through the bloodworms room this is where your should get your kill count as they are the easiest monsters the tunnels other than the small rats. The last remaining brother could show up at any point while your in here as soon as you open a door. If the brother does not appear after making it to the chest then he will appear as soon as you open the chest. With this brother no matter which brother it is you need to use prayer. After killing the last brother you click on the chest again and pray that its a guthan spear. There are also safe spots in the tunnels in each of the ladder rooms for the melee brothers. I will provide pictures of the safe spot bellow. This safe spot can be used every time your tunnel brother spawns in the ladder rooms. Where the green circle is there is a ladder. The ladder is invisible to us because its not our ladder room but the ladder is still there. Run to the opposite side of the ladder from where the brother is standing and hit him with mage to save on prayer pots.